Dread Pirate Lucy
Lucif-il Beacon Godsplain, better known by his professional name The Dread Pirate Lucifer, is a professional privateer based in Baldur (City), Baldur. He is the captain of the Infinite Horizons, and is known for his more-or-less honorable dealings with innocent bystanders. He was a major figure in Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008). __TOC__ Appearance Lucy is a human male from The Northern Continent who has pale skin, green eyes, and dark black hair. He wears the three-cornered hat of a Baldur Privateer, and carries three goblin pistols in addition to his traditional rapier and longsword. He sailed under a private merchant's banner based in Malvont until the Revolution of 1441, when he started flying the independent banner of Prospero and later the Baldur colors of the Department of War Commerce. His boat has ghost cannons. Personality Lucy is not amoral, but he does work for the highest bidder. He is very loyal to his friends, even though many of his friends are on opposite sides of certain conflicts. He tends to avoid killing people, and instead prefers to mercifully transport his victims to the nearest port and drop them with enough copper to make it there. He tends to think of his jobs as playful competitions and not as legitimate cases of life-and-death, so he tends to maintain good relationships even with people who are working on the other team. Abilities Lucy is, next to Admiral Whitebeard, the best gunmen in the world. He also had legendary skills with rope, and has bested several men in honorable duels. He prefers pistols at dawn, but will settle easily for rapiers at sunset. Weaknesses Lucy is very prideful. He will treat you well as long as you're his friend and you do not insult his honor. He is also easily bought. In Eon In Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008), Lucy and his one-time lover, Sil'meelen, traveled into the negative energy realm to take back Gabriel's Sword from Evil Baudin. After this adventure, he parted ways with his loyal crew members, Valeria Oak III, Stumbleduck, and Kruglor. In Eon: Unsolved Mysteries (Fall 2008), The Company encountered The Dread Pirate Lucy while both were stopped off in Port Brogan for supplies and adventure. There, Lucy was poisoned with Anicen while staying at the The Stumbling Duck. At the time, the Dread Pirate was heading up to Ravinia to look for the Frozen Fates on order of Marcus Fairlan and the Baldur Department of War Commerce. Sil'meelen helped save him, even though he was working for the enemy. In Eon: The Dark Lantern (Spring 2010) The Dread Pirate Lucy gave a ride out of Baldur to The Company during the Ruin of Baldur, feeling he owed them one as they stopped the Fate he unintentionally shipped into the city. Relationships Although the dread pirate is dreaded, he is quite popular in Eon. *The dread pirate has an on-again, off-again relationship with Sil'meelen. He gave her magical earrings in season three. *The Holy Returner Stumbleduck was once a member of the dread pirate's crew, before he met the beautiful Sil'meelen. *Jaxis of Icewinton helped save the dead pirate's life from poisoning in 1441, and he is very grateful for that. *The dread pirate considers Kruglor one of his closest friends. They have similar minds, and drank together often on the Infinite Horizons. *The dread pirate has had frequent nasty run-ins with both Baudin Dommilan and Evil Baudin. They're not on good terms. *The dread pirate works for Marcus Fairlan most of the time, but it's a corporate relationship. External Links *He's a pirate. WITH GUNS. Category:Player Characters Category:Baldur People Category:NPCs